All In The Family
by GeminiWolf89
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Finally Home. There will be a surprise return of someone later on in the story, so be prepared for that! I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as you did Finally Home! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Two years had passed since Ollivya had left Gotham to pursue an education in biochemistry. In that two years, Todd had become like a son to Joker and Harley, and had become one of the clown's most trusted men. The King and Queen of Gotham had also expanded their empire a bit, now owning a couple fancy restaurants and clothing stores around the city. Their daughter called once or twice a week, and talked for as long as she could. Currently, the pair of clowns were seated in Joker's office, meeting with a man who'd promised a lot of money if they worked together.

"Thank you for meeting with me, J. This deal could be very promising for both of us."

"Exactly what kind of business is it you run, Mr. Davis?"

"My shipping company imports exotic animals. Animals not available for purchase in the states."

"Animal trade huh?"

"Yes sir. As a show of good faith, I've brought you and your lovely wife a gift."

Giving a whistle to one of his men, and smiling when he saw Joker and Harley raise an eyebrow in unison, a pair of wolves were brought into the office. The clown stared at them for a moment as the chains attached to their collars were handed over.

"This is the Timber Wolf. Largest of its species, and incredibly loyal to their handler. They're sweet when they need to be, but can also tear the face off of an enemy in a few minutes."

"Well, this certainly made an impression…now, what do you want from us?"

"Well, my buyers have a hard time viewing these animals safely. You set up a space for them to view the merchandise and make their selections in peace, you get 40% of the profit."

Cocking his head as one of the wolves let out a large yawn and laid down by his feet, Joker turned his eyes to Harley for her input. Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear for a few moments before he nodded and turned back to their guest.

"We accept your proposal, Mr. Davis. We have an old warehouse just outside the city that's not being used for anything. You get the pens built, and I'll staff it with some security."

"Wonderful! I look forward to working with you, J."

Standing and showing his guest to the door, Joker turned back around and shook his head at the second of the wolves laying on its back, getting belly rubs from Harley. Noticing the coloration of the wolves, he smirked at seeing the white one bonding with his wife, while the black one lifted its head and waited for him to return to his seat. Moving to sit next to Harley on the couch again, he slipped his arm over her shoulders as she leaned back against the cushions, the two wolves curling together on the floor like a furry, living ying-yang symbol.

"They're so big! I don't think anyone'll fuck with us now."

"Did anyone really fuck with us before, Harls? Pretty sure they all ended up dead anyways."

Chuckling, the woman nodded and leaned over, kissing his cheek before getting up and stretching. The white wolf lifted her head and watched the Queen of Gotham with intent.

"Come on, Ivory, lets go show you off!"

With a stretch and light whine, the wolf stood up and followed Harley out of the office, chain held lightly in the woman's hand. Peering down at the black wolf, which seemed to take an immediate liking to him, Joker reached out and patted the couch. Standing, the large animal jumped up and laid down with its head in the man's lap. Stroking the male's head, the King of Gotham was surprised at the soft texture of the wolf's fur.

"Seems your sister already has a name…guess that means you need one too, huh? Hm…how about…Shadow?"

The wolf lifted its head and gave a soft whine before licking Joker's hand and laying his head back down. Chuckling at the apparent approval of the large animal, he again combed his fingers through the thick black fur. Standing, the pair of clown and wolf made their way from the office, going on the hunt for Harley and Ivory. Chain gripped loosely in his hand, Joker led Shadow through the club and down the steps into the basement when he heard his wife's voice yelling. Entering the hidden basement, he lifted an eyebrow at seeing his henchmen surrounding the unconcious form of Todd's father. Todd himself was standing off to the side, leaning on the wall, arms crossed. A bark and low growl from Shadow caught the clown's attention, and when he looked down and saw him baring teeth at the bound man, he laughed.

"You don't like him either, eh boy? Harls…what's all the screaming about down here?"

"He wouldn't shut the fuck up, so I knocked him out. I was yellin` at the boys for bringing him him without permission."

"Mm I see…Todd, c`mere."

Uncrossing his arms, the young man walked over to Joker and met his eyes.

"You bring him here?"  
"No. We caught him sneaking in through the back door of the club upstairs."

"Shadow, sit."

Making a gesture with his hand, he smirked when the large black wolf sat down, watching the captive with interest. Walking over to the sink, Joker attached a hose to the faucet and turned it on full blast, soaking Todd's father. The cold spray wok him immediately and he sputtered against the force of said water.

"Oh! Look who's awake!"

Shaking his head, the other man flung water from his hair before meeting the clown's eyes. Trying to surge forward, he grumbled at finding himself bound. Leaning down and forward until he was a few inches away from the other man's face, Joker leveled him with an amused half-glare.

"So you were trying to sneak into my club, huh? Why?"

"I'm not telling you shit."

"Mm, you will…"

Standing up straight again, the man turned to Todd and walked over, leaning forward and asking his father's name. When the young man answered, he nodded and walked back over to the bound man, pulling a chair behind him.

"Alright, Roger…we're gonna make a little deal. You tell me why you were sneaking into my place of business…and I won't have my pet here tear you apart."

Settling the chair in front of his captive backwards, Joker sat down and rested his arms on the back of it. Roger simply met his eyes, his own slightly glazed and wild from the alcohol he'd more than likely already had that day. A large, maniacal smile slowly spread across the clown's dark red lips, and he let out a slow laugh. The laugh simply caused the alcoholic to glare, and eventually gather the nerve to actually spit in Joker's face when he leaned forward to try and get information. Stepping back, the man wiped his face with the sleeve of his suit jacket, and then walked around behind Roger, slapping him on the shoulders.

"Now that was a VERY bad idea, Rog…see, I wasn't gonna kill ya, seein` as you're Todd's dad and all, but now…I'm rethinking that."

"Go ahead and get rid of him, J. He's nothing to me anymore…"

"Oh! Well then, since I've got your approval…"

Stepping back and grabbing Todd gently by the upper arm and leading him upstairs, Joker stepped behind the bar to grab an item.

"I know you say you don't care, son, but I want you to stay up here while this happens."

"Sure thing, boss."

Patting him on the shoulder, he walked by carrying what he'd grabbed from behind the bar and headed back down the steps. Now gathered around Roger, were case upon case of top shelf vodka and tequila, and a few cases of beer as well.

"Alrighty then. You like being drunk so damn much, let's get you WASTED…and then some."

Pulling the item he'd brought with him, which turned out to be a specialized beer bong, from his shoulder and unfurled the specialized hose. He handed the funnel part to Harley, and she held it while he approached Roger. The King of Gotham grabbed the man's head and forced it back, nodding to Croc to hold him still. Doing so with a low growl, the mutant watched with a smirk as Joker fed the special tube into his captive's nose, and down his throat into his stomach.

"Alright buddy…what should we give you first…hmmm…lets start out light, with some good, old-fashioned beer."

Picking up one of the cases, he sat it on his now vacant chair and pulled it open, grabbing a can and popping it open. Taking the funnel from his Queen, he secured it to the wall next to him, and dumped the can of beer into it, watching in satisfaction as it moved through the tube and into Roger's body. It wasn't long before the two cases of beer were gone, and Joker was injecting the man with a serum to keep him awake and aware.

"Now now, no falling asleep on us! Don't wanna ruin the party, after all!"

Reaching over, he grabbed a bottle of vodka and unscrewed the cap, taking a drink himself before grinning and holding it upside down over the funnel. The strong alcohol drained through the tube and into the man's stomach, knowing it would eventually make him vomit when it mixed with the beer.

"Boys, go grab a BAC meter from upstairs, would ya?"

"Sure, boss."

Watching as the man left to retrieve the item requested, Joker leaned forward and laughed at the smell coming off of Roger.

"You'd probably piss pure spirits at this point, wouldn't ya Roggy?"

The henchman returned in a few minutes and handed his boss a black box with a mouthpiece attached, and a screen on one side. Placing the mouthpiece into Roger's mouth, he told him to blow. Being too far gone to do anything but comply, he breathed into the machine and Joker frowned at the reading.

"Only 0.25? We need to keep going!"

Tucking the meter into his pocket, he grinned and continued pouring vodka and tequila down the tube. He would recheck the man's BAC after every bottle, and finally, after one last one, it hit 0.45, a lethal number. Yanking the tube from his nose, getting a violent cough in response, he stepped back and stood with his arm around Harley's waist. The pair of them watched as the man slowly succumb to alcohol poisoning, and stopped breathing. Going through the bag the henchmen handed him that Roger had apparently had on him, they found both alcohol and money that the man had managed to steal before getting caught. Telling Johnny to put everything back where it went, and ordering a couple more henchmen to drop the man off behind a bar somewhere, he and Harley moved back upstairs to talk with Todd.

 **AN: SURPRISE! Chapter one of the sequel to Finally Home is here! I hope you all enjoy this one as much as you did Finally Home!**


	2. Chapter 2

As the three of them sat in Joker's office, the young man shed a few tears for his father, but other than that, seemed emotionless about his demise. Almost as soon as they finished talking, Todd's phone rang, and he pulled it from his pocket. Smiling when Ollivya's picture popped up on the screen, and after getting the nod of approval from his boss, he answered.

"Hey honey."

"Hey! Todd are you okay? You sound…like you've been crying…"

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you if you want."

Getting a pat on the shoulder from Harley as she and Joker left the office to give him some space, he smiled. The wolves that had been a gift from their newest business partner followed them through the club, the crowd slowly dwindling as closing time drew near. After about an hour, Joker's phone rang and he pulled it from his suit jacket pocket, answering immediately.

"Hey princess."

"Hey, dad. Just wanted to let you know I'll be coming back to Gotham for about a month! The school is getting a break, so I'm coming back to visit."

"That's wonderful! We can't wait to see you!"

Chuckling lightly when Harley snatched the phone away from him, he looked over when he saw Todd helping shoo out the few lingering patrons. Hearing his Queen say goodbye to their daughter and feeling her pull his suit jacket open to deposit his phone again, he rested his hands on her waist and smiled down at her.

"She said she'll be coming into Gotham tomorrow evening, puddin."

"Wonderful!"

"I've missed having her around."

"So have I, Harls."

Slipping her arms up to wrap around his neck, she pulled the man down into quick kiss before releasing him and turning to flip the outside lights off once the doors were shut and locked. The pair of them made their way upstairs, their new pets following and curling up on the living room couch once there. The King and Queen of Gotham moved into their bedroom to change into their sleep-clothes, only to be interrupted by the sound of their wolves barking and snarling at the apartment door. Narrowing his eyes, Joker picked his gun up from the nightstand and moved back into the living area. Walking between the two wolves, who had their ears laid back and their teeth bared, he gripped the door knob and opened the door, aiming his gun outside.

"What the fuck…there's no one there…"

Poking his head out the door, he looked both ways, looking for anyone who may have been near. Turning around again and pulling the door shut, he lifted an eyebrow at Shadow and Ivory, who, seeing no one on the other side of the door, turned and walked back to the couch. Blinking, Joker re-locked the door and shook his head before joining Harley in their room again.

"Who was it?"

"No one. There was literally nothing there."

"Huh…that's weird…"

Shrugging, the man laid his gun back on the nightstand before joining her in bed. Harley laid her head on his chest, index finger of one hand tracing his tattoos. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he closed his eyes and pulled the covers up over them. The next morning, they woke early and moved to Ollivya's apartment to make sure everything was in order for her to visit. Chuckling when Harley insisted she at least dust the room, Joker left and headed downstairs with Shadow and Ivory. Finding Todd just exiting his room in the long hallway behind the main club, the man sent him a nod and entered his office. The wolves laid down on the floor as he situated himself behind his desk and opened his laptop. The first thing that greeted him was an email from an unknown sender.

"What the hell…"

Grumbling, he opened said email and let his eyes travel over the screen. There was no text, only a few photo attachments that made him release a low growl. First, there was a picture of himself, Harley and Todd sitting in the office after the ordeal with the young man's father. Next, was a picture aiming up the steps towards the hallway where their apartment was situated, and last, was a picture of their apartment door. Interlocking his fingers, he rested his chin on top of his hands, staring at the screen for a few moments before clicking out of his email client. About that time, his Queen joined him in his office, walking over and slipping her arms around him from behind, immediately noticing his somewhat tense posture.

"You alright, Puddin?"

"Mm hm. Perfectly fine."

"You know you can't lie to me, right?"

Letting out a sigh, he pulled the email back up and let her look at the pictures. Shivering a bit, she looked down at him after he closed out of it again.

"So someone was in here after the club closed."

"It would seem so…I'll have to put up some more security cameras."

Nodding, Harley leaned down and kissed his cheek before going back upstairs to do some final cleaning in their daughter's apartment. A few hours later, the trio of Joker, Harley and Todd were at the airport to pick her up when her flight came in. The three sat around at the small cafe near the gate, each drinking a coffee, with the Queen of Crime nibbling of a chocolate cupcake. Within the next hour, they saw the plane land, and ventured over to the hallway to wait. It wasn't long until Ollivya came down the hall, grinning when she saw her parents and boyfriend waiting for her. Dropping her bag when she reached them, she found herself wrapped in a hug by her mother immediately.

"Oh Livvy, its so good to see you! We've missed you so much!"

"Missed you too, mom!"

Once released by Harley, Joker pulled her into a hug as well, smiling when he let her go.

"Welcome home, princess."

"Thanks, dad."

Turning, she found herself locked in a tight hug by Todd, the pair meeting in a loving kiss. Grinning, Harley leaned against her husband's side, the two simply watching. Eventually, they pulled apart and Todd picked up her bag, and the four of them headed out to the hummer in the parking lot. Once they reached the club again, and everything was situated, they all sat down in Joker's office, simply catching up with Ollivya. She told them about her classes, and how insane the schedule was for her chosen degree. Harley grinned, extremely proud of her daughter for choosing such a hard course to pursue. While the two spoke, Todd leaned over and spoke to Joker.

"Uh, J? Mind if I talk to you in private for a few minutes?"

"Sure, kid. What's up?"

The two of them excused themselves from the office and stepped out into the main area of the club. Taking a breath, Todd turned to face the King of Crime, nerves on edge.

"You look like yer gonna pass out, kid….calm down."

"Ah…I'm alright. I just have something important to ask you, and I don't wanna fuck it up."

"Just ask."

"I…would like to ask your permission to ask Ollivya to marry me."

Joker blinked for a few moments, and then a small smile curled his lips. Todd fidgeted a bit, the man's silence worrying him a bit.

"Was wondering when you'd grow the balls to ask."

"Sir?"

"You've already become like a son to us, Todd. Of course you have my permission to ask her."

With a wide smile, the young man found himself patted on the shoulder, the two of them returning to the office. It wasn't long before Joker and Harley went to their apartment, with Todd going with Ollivya to hers. Once they were situated in bed, the King of Crime looked over at his Queen and smirked.

"What?"

"Todd asked me if he could ask our Livvy to marry him."

"WHAT?! What did you say?!"

"Mm hm. I told him yes, of course."

"When's he gonna do it?"

"I'm not sure. He didn't say, he just asked permission."

Grinning, Harley scooted over and rested her head on his chest, tracing his tattoos with her finger. Joker chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling the blanket up over them.

 **AN: Here's chapter 2 of the sequel! I hope you guys are enjoying it! I apologize for the late update, I've been busy and have had writers block for a while!**


	3. Chapter 3

When morning rolled around, Joker found himself awakened by Shadow licking his face enthusiastically. Grunting, he put a hand on the large animal's chest and pushed trying to get it off the bed, to no avail.

"Alright, alright! I'm up, shit!"

With a bark, the wolf hopped off the bed and exited the bedroom. The King of Crime sat up and ran a hand through his hair before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing. Just as he finished getting dressed, a knock sounded on the door, and he moved through the living area to answer it. Ollivya and Todd were on the other side, and he stepped back to let them in. The four of them, six if you counted Shadow and Ivory, shared breakfast before moving downstairs. The wolves curled up in their spots in his office while the clown went through voice-mails and emails he'd gotten through the night. One was from Gregory Davis, the man they'd struck a deal with a few days prior.

"Mr. Joker! It's Davis. I got the pens set up in your warehouse as instructed, and I'd like you to come by and take a look! Give me a call when you can!"

Picking up the phone in his office, the man dialed the number left on the machine and waited. It was only a few rings until the other man picked up.

"Mr. Davis, you called?"

"Ah! Mr. Joker! I'd like you to come by and take a look at the warehouse, see if there's anything I need to change before I start bringing in clients."

"Right. Harley and I will be there later on today."

A few more words were exchanged before Joker hung up and looked out the window in his office. Seeing two familiar figures now standing in the main area speaking to Harley, the clown grinned and headed out as well.

"Deadshot, Zoe!"

"Hey, J."

"Uncle J!"

The young woman moved over and caught the pale man in a tight hug before she, Ollivya and Todd moved off to the training room to catch up.

"What brings you two here?"

"Well, Zoe heard that Ollivya was back in the city and insisted on coming to say hey."

"Those two are closer than Siamese twins, I swear."

Moving over to one of the tables, the three of them sat down and talked while the girls and Todd were off in the other room. Deadshot explained that Zoe had graduated from her college course, and was working as a Vet in the city, at a clinic that specialized in exotic pets.

"Good to know we have someone we know to go to if Shadow or Ivory get sick."

"Where'd those two monstrous beauties come from anyways?"

"A new business partner gave them to us as a gift."

"Fuck, wish someone'd give me a wolf."

Chuckling, and looking over at Harley when the woman gasped a bit, Joker lifted an eyebrow at her expression.

"Puddin! Why don't the six of us go out to dinner tonight? I mean, we do own that fancy-smancy restaurant not far from here now."

"You're right, we do. In fact, I don't think we've eaten there yet, have we?"

"Nope!"

"Well, how about it Deadshot? You and Zoe up for dinner?"

"Why not. We aint got anywhere to be."

Smiling, the clown put out a call to Croc and Katana as well, inviting the two of them to dinner. Both of them accepted the invitation, and they set a time for eight that evening. Once Zoe, Ollivya and Todd rejoined the others, they grinned at the thought of eating fancy food. Deadshot and his daughter left to head home and start getting ready, while Harley and Joker got into his car and headed out to the warehouse where Mr. Davis had his animal pens set up. Climbing out of the car, the King of Gotham opened his wife's door and offered a hand to help her out.

"Thanks, puddin."

"Of course. Didn't realize it'd be this muddy out here."

The pair of clowns approached the doors of the warehouse and pushed them open, walking inside. Joker cast his eyes over the numerous cages and tanks now situated inside, holding all manner of exotic animals.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs. Joker! Glad you two could make it out."

"This…is A LOT of animals…"

"Only the best and rarest stock for my clients! Please, feel free to have a look."

Harley immediately moved from her husband's side and approached a cage that held three tiger cubs and three lion cubs. She grinned at the small cat's antics, noting how similar they were to house cats when small. Joker wandered around as well, his eyes locking on a single, solitary white lion cub in its own cage.

"Why's this one by itself?"

"Ohhh, that's an extremely rare animal. He's the most expensive creature I have, and I ONLY have one of him."

Kneeling down next to the cage, the clown pressed his hand against the bars, with the small cat coming over to rub against him with a purr.

"Didn't know big cats purred."

"They most certainly do. I think he likes you, Mr. Joker."

Looking over when he heard a loud laugh coming from his wife, Joker shook his head and chuckled. Standing again, he made his way over to the cage that she was kneeling in front of, and knelt down next to her.

"What's so funny over here?"

"These two! They're so hyper and adorable!"

"Hm….spotted hyenas, eh?"

"Correct."

"From the looks of them, they aren't very old, are they?"

"No sir. Only a few months, in fact. They're the last two from the group I had before."

Freezing when he felt something small and furry land on his shoulder, Joker slowly turned his head to see what the culprit was. Sitting on his shoulder, one little hand in his hair, was a small Capuchin monkey. Letting out a breath of relief when he saw just what had decided to use him as a chair, he lifted his hand and scratched its belly. Deciding to allow the little furry creature to use him as a taxi, Joker stood again and wandered the facility a bit more. Turning to look into one of the pens, he let out a loud yell and backed up when he caught sight of the large, fuzzy tarantula.

"FUCK!"

"Mr. Joker?"

"I HATE spiders! Why the HELL would someone want that as a pet?!"

Coming over to the tank, Davis reached in and picked the spider up, lifting it out and turning towards Joker. The clown immediately backed up, drawing his gun and aiming it at the creature.

"They're honestly harmless as long as you don't startle them."

"Keep that thing over there or I swear I'll shoot it."

"Puddin? What are you freakin` out over?"

Coming over next to her husband, Harley saw the spider and her jaw dropped. Davis stood still, stroking the tarantula's fur as if it was a dog.

"Oh wow! I never knew they were so furry!"

"Would you like to hold her, Mrs. J?"

"Sure!"

"Wha…Harls? You're afraid of MICE but not big, giant, furry, eight-legged monsters?"

"Oh, she's not a monster, puddin!"

Walking over to the man, Harley held her hands out and let the spider crawl onto them, and partway up her arm. Joker actually gave a visible shudder and backed up a bit more.

"You keep that thing far away from me, and everything is fine."

After a few minutes, the spider was placed back in its tank and the lid secured. Clearing his throat after his mini-freakout, Joker walked with Harley back towards the doors.

"Seems like you have it under control here, Mr. Davis. I'll send some security out in the morning."

The little monkey jumped from his shoulder back onto the door of its cage as the pair walked out the door and got into the car, heading towards their restaurant to meet everyone else for dinner.

 **I am SOOOO incredibly sorry for how long this chapter has taken me! I haven't been in the mood to write, but here is chapter 3! Hopefully I stay in the writing mood so I can update more often! Reviews make me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

The pair of clowns reached the restaurant right after Ollivya and Todd, and the four of them sat down at their permanently reserved table to wait for the others. Noticing that Todd seemed oddly quiet caused Joker to cock a non-existent eyebrow in curiosity. The young man saw the look and cleared his throat, passing something to the crime boss below the table. The object turned out to be a small, square black box, and when Joker saw what was inside, he smirked and handed it back.

"What's that smirk for, dad?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry yourself over, princess. You'll find out soon enough."

Both Ollivya and Harley leveled him with a confused, yet intrigued look and he chuckled. It wasn't long before Deadshot, Zoe, Croc and Katana joined them, and they ordered their food. The patrons of the fancy, expensive restaurant would occasionally shoot a nervous look back towards their table, though due to the fact that they were dining in the presence of The Joker and Harley, or Croc's appearance, no one was sure.

"People really should learn not to stare when someone is trying to enjoy dinner, its EXTREMEMLY RUDE."

Locking eyes with one of the young men in his place of business, the King of Gotham sent him an unnerving smile that caused him to look away immediately. Shaking his head with a dark chuckle, he leaned back against the plush padding of their large round booth. Harley put a hand on his leg under the table and grinned at him, looking back over at the table when the food was delivered.

"Holy shit that's a lot of food."

"That it is. Hopefully it tastes as good as it smells."

Before long, the six of them were engaged in conversation over their food, complete with loud laughter and exaggerated hand motions. Joker took a bite of his steak through a laugh, and looked over at Todd again, who sent him a quick nod.

"Hey, Livvy?"

Turning her head towards her boyfriend, Ollivya smiled and then lifted an eyebrow at his nervous behavior. Reaching out, he took her hand and took a breath to calm himself. When Harley saw what was going on, she reached over and put a hand on her husband's leg again, a grin curling her lips.

"Livvy, we've been together for four years now, granted, two of those you've been gone at college. I…I'm really bad at this, but…you know I love you with all I have. I want to ask you…if you'll do me the honor of marrying me…"

Ollivya's jaw dropped open, and she stared at her boyfriend, speechless, as he opened the box and held it out to her. After a few moments, her mouth caught up to her brain and happy tears slipped from her eyes.

"Of course!"

Everyone at the table broke into cheers and applause as he slipped the rather elegant ring onto her finger and they met in a kiss. When they broke apart, Joker put a hand on the young man's shoulder and gave him a smirk.

"Good work, son…"

Giving his boss and future father-in-law a smile, Todd turned his attention back to Ollivya, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to his side. The eight of them finished their food, had a small dessert, and then headed towards the front doors of the restaurant. As they exited, thunder sounded overhead and light rain started to fall on the group. Opening the car door for Harley, Joker smiled and his gaze landed on a figure standing on the other side of the road, in the shadowed area under a store overhang. His eyes narrowed a bit, and the figure pulled a hood up over its head and walked off when he came around to his side of the car. Seeing his hesitation when he went to get into the car, Harley leaned over a bit.

"Puddin?"

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah…there was a dude standing over there staring…he's gone now though."

Peering around his body, she tried to catch sight of the man that had been watching their family. Grunting, the King of Gotham climbed into the car and closed his door. He turned his head and met his Queen's eyes, giving the woman a reassuring smile when she gave a questioning look.

"I'm sure he wouldn't be stupid enough to try and do anything, Harls."

"Did ya see what he looked like?"

"Nah, its too dark."

Nodding, she settled back against the plush back of the seat in the Lambo, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Slipping the key into the ignition, the sleek purple car roared to life and Joker pressed down on the gas pedal. The pair of clowns tore down the streets of Gotham, heading back to their club and the apartment above it. It wasn't long before they were in said apartment, feeding Shadow and Ivory. The wolves devoured the raw steaks the man had secured from the restaurant for them, and curled together on the floor.

"We'll have to see just how powerful these two are at some point. Maybe have em destroy one of our enemies next time they cross us."

"As long as we bath em afterwords! Don't wanna get their fur all matted with blood."

Chuckling a bit, the man scratched Shadow behind the ear before walking into their bedroom. Harley followed behind him, stretching and flopping onto the bed with a content sigh. Joker peered down at her, a brow-bone lifted in question.

"Heya puddin."

"Comfy?"

"Uh huh."

Snorting, he rolled his eyes a bit and moved off into the bathroom to shower and change into his sleep pants. When he returned, his eyes landed on the sight of his wife, lying completely naked on her stomach. Her chin rested on her arms and her bright green eyes met his pale blue. A low growl escaped him, and his normally baggy sleep pants suddenly tightened considerably.

"Well well…this is certainly a…pleasant surprise."

A wide grin curled her lips and she reached out, grabbing the waistband of his sleep pants and pulling him closer to the bed. Stepping over without hesitation, he smirked down at her as she sat up and scooted over to the edge of the bed, peering up into his eyes. Joker ran a hand through her hair, which was down and curled lightly at the ends, and leaned down to meet her in a kiss. Giving a light sigh, Harley grabbed the legs of is pants and pulled them down with one quick yank. Grunting when he felt the cool room air on his skin, he stood back upright when she pushed lightly on his chest. The woman grinned up at him again before leaning forward to bite playfully at the large smile tattooed on his lower stomach, earning a low growl from her King.

"Somethin` wrong puddin?"

"Wrong? No…definitely not."

"Good."

With another grin, and a light laugh, Harley leaned forward and ran her tongue over his skin. Grunting, he laced his fingers through her hair again and let his eyes fall halfway shut. Meeting his eyes, the Queen of Gotham moved slightly and slowly took him in her mouth without breaking their eye contact. His immediately dropped from grayish-blue to slate gray in color, and a low, rumbling growl escaped his throat. His fingers tightened in her hair as she started to bob her head up and down, hands resting on his thighs. A low moan slipped from her, rumbling against his skin and drawing a hiss from him as his eyes fell shut. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes halfway and gazed down at her.

"Fuck, Harls…"

The woman's bright green eyes glittered in the dim lighting of their bedroom, and she pulled back with a soft giggle.

"If you insist, puddin!"

Growling deep in his throat, he leaned down and locked her in a passionate kiss, slowly backing her towards the head of the bed. Her fingers laced together behind his neck, and her body arched off the mattress when Joker ran a teasing finger down her stomach to brush against her. The man brought her to the brink of release before removing his hand with an impish grin and a chuckle.

"Mistah J!"

"Hmmm? You want me?"

"You know I do!"

"You know what I want to hear."

"Please! Please, Joker….I need you…"

A shudder passed through the King of Gotham at hearing his Queen use his full name, something she didn't do often. Adjusting himself a bit, he met her eyes, his lips pulled into a wide smile.

"Anything for you, baby."

A loud, slightly high-pitched moan escaped her as he let himself slip into her body. The two of them met in a loving kiss, and he started to move slightly, drawing groans from both of them. Supporting the majority of his weight on his arms, hands pressed into the mattress next to her head, Joker locked eyes with his Queen and increased his pace. Harley grinned up at him and lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist and digging her nails into his shoulders. A hiss escaped him as he felt them break his skin, beads of blood rising to the surface. The light sting spurred him on, and before long, Harley swore she could hear the bed-frame creaking under the abuse. Leaning down, Joker latched his teeth onto the skin of her neck, hard enough to leave a defined bite mark the next morning.

"Oh, puddin! I don't think I can…"

"Then don't."

A low, gravely growl escaped the man as he felt her legs tighten around his waist and heard a breathy moan in his ear as she reached her end. The King of Gotham pumped his hips a few more times before he joined her, their lips locking in a bruising kiss. Once their breathing returned to a somewhat normal pace, he rolled off her and rested his head on the pillow, again hissing at the contact of the sheets against the open scratches on his back. Rolling onto her side, Harley curled into him and rested her head on his shoulder, hand over his still-hammering heart.

"That was amazing!"

"Mmm, sure was."

An ominous creaking sound was heard from below them, and Harley lifted up slightly to gaze down at her King.

"What's that no-"

Before she could finish her thought, the bed-frame suddenly gave way beneath them, sending the clowns and their mattress onto the floor amid broken pieces of wood. Both of them let out startled yells when they hit the ground, each checking the other for injuries. Once they were certain neither of them were hurt, they burst into hysterical laughter.

"We killed it! We FINALLY killed the bed!"

"That we did! Oh well, we've needed to replace this thing for ages."

After standing and making their way out of the pile of debris from the bed, the couple re-dressed and moved out into the living room where they curled together on the couch for the remainder of the night.

 **AN: Here's chapter 4 everyone! I apologize for the long wait between chapters, but I've been down with a virus for the past 3 days, AND busy with my new job. I'll try to upload chapter 5 sooner than I did this one, but no promises!**


	5. Chapter 5

When morning rolled around, the pair of clowns roused themselves from their sleep, with Joker`s back protesting from being curled in a confined space all night. Stretching, the King of Gotham felt said back give a harsh, and rather loud, pop. Harley looked over at him and winced when she heard it, giving him an apologetic look for having slept practically on top of him.

"Sorry about your back, puddin. Guess I forgot how heavy I actually am."

"I`m not complainin` baby, believe me."

Giggling slightly, the woman moved off into the kitchen and started to make the two of them breakfast. Kissing his cheek as she passed him, the woman drug her hand across the back of his shoulders. Joker chuckled slightly and walked off into their bedroom, changing into his normal clothes and shaking his head when he saw the destroyed bedframe again.

"Guess we need to go out and replace that today."

Moving back into the kitchen, he seated himself at the table, and the two of them shared breakfast. When a knock sounded on the door, Harley got up and headed to answer it, depositing their dishes in the sink on the way. Joker stood up and moved off into the bedroom again, grabbing his laptop and moving into the living room. He pulled up the website of the local furniture store and started browsing beds, while listening to the conversation at the door.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey there Livvy, what're you up to today?"

"Todd and I are going to hang out with some friends for a while before I have to go back to school."

"Oh, that's right! You have to go back soon, don't you?"

"In about a week, yeah."

"Well have fun! I would say don't do anything I wouldn't do, but that'd be kinda pointless."

Hearing the pair of mother and daughter share a laugh, Joker chuckled from his spot on the couch. It wasn't long before the door closed and Harley joined him, leaning her head on his shoulder while he scrolled through the website.

"Ooooh, that one's nice, Puddin!"

"Mm, but I think it's a little too big for our bedroom."

"Oh poo, I guess it is, isn't it? I keep forgetting our room is kinda small."

It wasn't long before the pair of them mutually agreed on a new bedframe and mattress, and Joker clicked the 'place order' button under it. The frame itself was made of wood, stained a deep, cherry red color. The posts and frame for the curtains were the same red, while the curtains themselves were a sheer black fabric, with solid red blackout curtains that could be closed as well. Paying for the order from one of his many bank accounts, the King of Gotham sent Johnny and a few other of his henchmen to pick it up.

"I still can't believe we broke the bed..."

"Well, that thing was old. It's seen its share of beatings over the years, so it was bound to give up the ghost sooner or later."

Giggling a bit, Harley kissed his cheek and stretched, laying her head on his lap once the computer was closed and on the table in front of them. Stretching his back a bit, the man lowered his hand and ran his fingers through her hair, letting out a light sigh of contentment. This didn't last long, however, as a rather violent knock on the door demanded their attention, causing both clowns to lock their eyes on said door. Getting up, the Queen of Gotham grabbed her revolver from the table, and Joker pulled his purple and gold pistol from his side-holster. Moving over to the door, the man took a look through the peep hole, and growled when he didn't see anyone. Resting a hand on the doorknob, he slowly turned it and looked over at Harley, who nodded and readied her gun. The man yanked the door open and in unison, they stepped out, each aiming their guns opposite directions down the hall.

"What the fuck..."

Sudden snarling and barking was heard from the apartment, and the pair turned and headed back inside, closing the door behind them. In the living room, Ivory and Shadow had a figure backed into the corner, and had their teeth bared and their ears flat against their heads.

"Ivory, Shadow, SIT!"

At hearing their names followed by the simple command, the wolves sat down, but didn't take their eyes off the apparent intruder in their home. Not lowering his gun, Joker slowly stepped forward and grabbed the intruder by the shirt, attempting to pull him forward, only to be sent flying backwards into the wall behind him.

"Puddin!"

Gritting her teeth, Harley fired off a few rounds from her revolver, and moved over to Joker's side to help him to his feet. By the time he was up and the two of them turned to face the shadowed figure, he was gone.

"Who the FUCK was that?! How the hell did he do that to you without even touching you?"

"Hell if I know…."

Grunting, the King of Gotham moved over to the couch and sat down with a groan, leaning forward and putting a hand on the back of his head. Looking over towards where he'd hit the wall, the cause of his headache was revealed. A large mirror had fallen from the wall and hit him when he'd been thrown backward.

"You need some ice, puddin?"

"No…I'm fine."

A low bark was heard as Ivory and Shadow came over, the black wolf holding something in his mouth, which he presented to Joker. The man took the cloth from the wolf, and after looking at it for a few moments, smiled and scratched his head.

"Good boy, Shadow."

Standing, he holstered his gun and motioned Harley to follow him as he headed out the door and downstairs to the lab. Following her husband, she shook her head at seeing a shallow cut on the back of his neck from the mirror breaking. It wasn't long before the pair reached the lab and Joker handed over the cloth to his scientists.

"See if you can figure out what kind of clothing this came from, boys. Guess it's been quiet around here for too long."

"Sure thing boss."

With that, Harley pulled her husband into the downstairs bathroom and had him sit facing away from her on the toilet as she cleaned the cut on the back of his neck. Hissing a bit when the alcohol hit the wound, he let his mind travel back to the intruder.

"You okay, Puddin?"

"Just trying to figure out who the hell that was, and how the hell they got into our apartment."

"I dunno, unless he somehow slipped in while the door was open."

"I was standing right there, Harls, I would have seen him."

Finishing with the cut on his neck, Harley leaned down and kissed the bandage after it was secured in place. He grunted and stood up, the pair moving through the club and back towards the stairs that led to the apartment. Suddenly, however, Joker changed course and entered his office instead, causing his Queen to lift an eyebrow. Following him, she leaned on the wall while he sat down at his desk and pulled up security footage from the last few hours, wanting to see if he could figure out how the intruder had gotten inside.

"Nothing…the guy is like a ghost…"

Grunting in annoyance at the lack of evidence, Joker closed his computer and leaned back, running a hand through his hair. Harley moved over to stand behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Mistah J, I think the wolves scared him off for a while."

"We can certainly hope."

Looking over when someone knocked on the door to his office, the King of Gotham motioned Johnny in. After talking for a few moments, the man was given instructions to reinforce the windows in the apartment, and to set up a few new security cameras outside the door.

"Worried about somethin', boss?"

"Just a precaution, Johnny. Get it done, okay?"

"You got it, J."

Going up to retrieve Ivory and Shadow so the boys could work on the apartment, the pair of clowns took the wolves out into the streets of the city. Pedestrians moved quickly out of the way when they saw the large animals, being walked on chains by the couple. Joker smirked when Shadow growled and barked at a young man who got a little too close for the wolf's liking, and then burst into laughter when said young man stumbled over himself to get away. Harley, however, seemed a bit preoccupied, and didn't even notice the terrified man, and only when she heard her husband speak to her did she come out of her thoughts.

"Harls?"

"Huh?"

"You alright over there? Ya look kinda out of it."

"Oh! No, I'm good! Sorry puddin, just got lost in my own brain."

Cocking his head curiously, the clown didn't say anything, and the two of them continued on their walk. The wolves barking and snarling at anyone who came a little too close to their masters, getting chuckles from said masters each time. Heading back to the club around six that night, Harley and Joker found the work on their apartment done, and decided to settle in the office with the wolves until time to open up to the public.

"Hey puddin?"

"Hm?"

"You don't think that guy is still anywhere inside the apartment do you? I mean, we didn't see him leave…."

Stopping what he was doing, the King of Gotham looked over at his wife.

"You're right…we didn't…"

"Should we check it out?"

"You stay here, I'll take shadow and make sure."

Nodding, Harley continued to stroke Ivory's fur as the animal rested her head in the woman's lap. Heading upstairs, Joker let Shadow off the chain once they were in the apartment, and pulled his gun. It wasn't long before the two of them had scoured the entire apartment and found absolutely nothing. When the pair of man and wolf re-entered the office, and he told her there was no one there, she let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

Within the hour, Joker opened the club, and it wasn't long before it was full of people gyrating to the loud, thumping music. Croc and Katana could be seen wandering through the crowd, the sword wielding woman surprisingly having asked to stay and help any way she could. Neither of the clowns noticed the figure wafting through the crowd, moving as if he were made of smoke, nor the one in a dark hoodie and leather bomber jacket standing off to the side. Throughout the night, the crowd inside the club started to dwindle as closing time drew near, and at exactly 2 am, the doors closed and the lights turned out. As the pair of clowns and their wolves made their way back up to their apartment to retire to bed, a thin stream of smoke made its way through the small crack between the two front doors. Stopping in her tracks at the bottom of the steps, Harley turned around and looked back out at the main dance area, and let out a light gasp as the smoke formed into a figure and solidified.

"Puddin…"

"What? Come on, Harls…"

Moving back down to the base of the stairs, Joker's pale blue eyes landed on the man and his hand immediately moved to the gun nestled inside his jacket. Almost as soon as his fingers brushed the handle, the man vanished, and reappeared in front of him. The King of Gotham found himself lifted from his feet and thrown a good six feet back out into the main club where he collided with the small set of steps leading to the front door. A grunt escaped him as the stone steps hit him in the middle of the back, and his pistol skidded across the floor as it slipped from its holster.

"Mistah J!"

Growling, Harley pulled her revolver and fired a few shots at the attacker, only to have him morph into smoke again and avoid the bullets. Grunting when she, too, was knocked back, landing hard on the wood steps leading to the apartment, she lifted her head and glared.

"Shadow, Ivory, go!"

The wolves snarled and lurched forward, biting and clawing, chasing the smoke figure back out into the main area where Joker was slowly getting to his feet. Shaking his head, the man moved to grab his gun only to have it snatched up and aimed between his eyes. Grunting, he locked eyes with the man before him, only to have to quickly shield his face with an arm as the attacker seemingly burst into flames. Dropping the gun with an otherworldly scream, the man shifted to smoke again and slipped out the doors. Joker collected his pistol and turned to see another figure coming out of the darkness of the closed club, and aimed his gun.

"Who the fuck are you."

"I'm the guy who just saved your ass, homie."

Hearing the familiar voice, Harley made her way over to Joker and wrapped her arms around his waist, both appraising the man before them. Lifting his hands, he lowered his hood, revealing a face with tattoos, that caused the Queen of Crime to let out a shocked gasp.

"No fuckin` way…"

"Good to see you again, Harley."

 **AN: HOLY SHIT GUYS I AM SO SORRY! As I said when I posted my valentines day story (which I didn't realize I'd already uploaded with a different name and ending) I've been SUPER busy and preoccupied. BUT I plan on trying to finish this story, and update at least once every week/couple weeks!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Diablo?!"

"The one and only."

Lifting an eyebrow when Harley moved forward and wrapped the other man in a giddy hug, Joker supported his weight on the bar behind him and simply watched.

"We all thought you were dead!"

"Fire can't kill fire. Just took me out for a bit."

Clearing his throat, the King of Gotham waited for his Queen to look over, and when she did, she blushed.

"Puddin, this is Diablo. He was another member of our little group. Diablo, this is my puddin."

"So you're the Joker I've heard so much about, eh?"

"That's right. Diablo huh? Name sounds familiar…."

"Yeah…pretty much everyone knows who I am around here. Glad to actually meet you."

Grunting, Joker slowly twisted his upper body, his back giving a loud crack where he'd collided with the steps. Harley winced and moved back over to his side, gently placing her hand on his back. Diablo crossed his arms from his spot a few feet away, watching the two clowns in silence. After assuring the woman he was fine, the King of Gotham turned and extended a pale hand to the fire mutant.

"I guess I owe you my life, then, don't I?"

"Guess you do." he said, shaking the offered hand smirking a bit.

"What're you even doin' here, Diablo?" Harley asked once the two men finished their stiff handshake.

"Lookin' for everyone, mostly. You're bout the only one I've found."

"Well…Deadshot comes around pretty often, his daughter and our daughter are like best friends, it's kinda crazy. Croc and Katana both work here."

"What about Boomerang?"

Diablo's head whipped around and he lifted an eyebrow at the near animalistic sound that escaped the pale man's throat.

"We don't mention that name here."

"Why?"

"He…tried to kill me, Diablo. Long story. Tell ya about it later if you want."

"I'd say your husband's face says everything I need to know."

Grunting, Joker motioned with his eyes to the steps, and Harley nodded. After saying goodbye, with the firestarter promising to return that night, the pair of clowns locked up and retired to their apartment. Once upstairs, the woman insisted on giving her husband a back rub to help ease some of the pain out of it.

"Gettin' to old for this shit."

Chuckling at the words muffled by the pillow, Harley kissed the back of her King's neck and slipped off him to sit on the bed.

"Not thinkin' of retiring, are ya puddin?"

"Nah, not yet. I aint THAT old."

The pair shared a laugh before settling into bed to get some sleep. When the sun came up over the horizon, Joker was already awake and standing outside on the balcony with a cup of coffee. Grunting, the man leaned forward and rested his forearms on the railing, his back and ribs giving a loud pop, and surge of pain, in protest. Lifting up the bottom of his shirt, the clown gave a slight wince at the dark bruise that had formed overnight from the collision with the steps.

"Really am getting too old for this shit…" he grunted before taking a sip of his coffee. Turning his head slightly when he heard movement from inside, he smiled slightly when Harley joined him with coffee of her own.

"You okay, puddin?"

Standing up again, Joker turned and leaned against the railing behind him, setting his coffee on the small table to his right.

"Yeah. Just a little sore, that's all."

Frowning, Harley moved over to him and lifted his shirt, gasping at the angry bruise.

"Why didn't you tell me it was this bad! You coulda broken something!"

"Wasn't this bad til this morning."

Grumbling, the Queen of Gotham dropped her husband's shirt and crossed her arms, staring at him. Lifting a brow bone at her, the man crossed his arms in response, his blue eyes meeting her green. With a sigh, she shook her head and turned to lean on the railing as well, peering out over the city.

"Maybe we should think about turning the business over to someone…"

"We don't have anyone. Livvy has a damn good life ahead of her, and there's no way in hell I'd ask her to give that up to take over the club."

"You're right…she's so happy."

Grunting, Joker pushed off the railing and picked up his coffee, the two standing in silence for a while before she stood up straight and walked over, kissing his cheek and heading inside. The King of Gotham spent the majority of the day installing extra security cameras in, and around, their apartment and the actual club area downstairs. Johnny and the other henchman also returned with the new bed he'd purchased, and they spent about two hours putting it together and getting it situated before opening Funhouse for the night. Ollivya joined her father in his VIP section, watching Harley dance and watching Todd toss rowdy patrons out of the club.

"Hey dad…"  
"Hm?"

"I got offered a job when I graduate."

Turning his eyes away from his wife in her cage, Joker regarded his daughter in mild shock.

"Already? With who?"

"Bruce Wayne! He personally sent me a letter asking me to come work for Wayne Industries after graduation!"

"Wayne Industries huh? That's a damn fine job offer, Livvy."

"I know! I haven't decided if I'm going to accept or not, because I'd been thinking of working here, with you and mom."

"Believe me, princess, you'd be much better off working for Wayne."

"But…"

"You're going for a great career. Don't ruin it by leading a life like we have."

Going quiet, Ollivya looked away and her eyes landed on her fiance moving through the crowd. He was engaged in conversation with a strange looking man, almost as pale as her father, with jet black hair and blood red eyes. The man met her eyes and she quickly looked away, something about him unnerving her.

"Livvy?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Uh…yeah…the guy that Todd was talking to just kinda made me uneasy."

Looking out over the crowd, Joker's pale blue eyes met the blood red ones as well and he slowly stood from his seat. The movement caught Harley's attention and she turned her head towards him with a lifted eyebrow. The pair of men continued their stare down until a patron passed between them, and the man with red eyes vanished into nowhere. Grunting, the clown returned to his seat, feeling his Queen join him a few moments later.

"You okay, puddin?"

"Fine."

"You don't seem fine…"

"I said I'm fine…"

Dropping the subject, as her husband seemed in a foul mood suddenly, the woman held her hands up in surrender. Ollivya got up and walked over to where Todd was standing, the two moving off to speak where it was quieter, while the two clowns sat in silence in the VIP booth. Risking bodily injury, Harley reached over and put a hand on her husband's leg to try and get his attention.

"J…."

"Hm?"

"Please…what's wrong?"

Grunting, the man turned his head towards her and sent her a half-smile.

"It's nothing important, I promise."

Sighing in defeat, she nodded and moved to stand, only to be pulled back down into Joker's lap. Forgetting her worry, she giggled when he nipped at the back of her neck. Leaning her head back against his shoulder, she turned her head and pressed her lips to the side of his neck in return.

"I love ya, puddin."

"Mm, love you too."

Grinning, she stood again and let out a squeak when she felt her King's hand connect with her backside. Shooting him a look over her shoulder, she waggled her finger at him before moving back to her cage and climbing up. Looking over at the door when a familiar tattooed figure entered, Joker stood and motioned him over.

"What's up?"

"Have a seat, Diablo. I've done my research on you, my fiery friend."

"Oh, have you?"

"I have indeed. I must say, it's an honor to actually meet the infamous El Diablo."

Chuckling, the firestarter sat down and leaned back against the plush purple leather of the VIP couch. Looking over at Harley's cage, the man lifted an eyebrow.

"Didn't know she could move like that."

"My Harley is one hell of an entertainer."

"I see that. Gotta say, I was surprised when you came for her on the rooftop."

"Oh?"  
"The way everyone talked, made it seem like you didn't actually love her."

Snorting, the pale man leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands, fingers laced together, watching her dance.

"She's my Queen. I've killed for her, and I'd gladly do it all over again."

Diablo nodded and then looked back over at the cage as well, seeing the woman now heading towards them with a smile. Seating herself in Joker's lap, the three of them talked for a few hours before Diablo excused himself when he caught sight of Katana and Croc. Snorting when the large mutant punched the firestarter on the shoulder, Joker leaned back and wrapped an arm around Harley's waist.

"He's a good guy, puddin. Regrets everything that happened with his family."

"Yeah…I'm aware."

"What's wrong, J? I know somethin's botherin you."

Grunting, the man looked up at her before standing, letting her get to her feet, and leading her into his office. Reaching into his desk drawer, he produced a letter and handed it to her. Blinking, Harley took it and sat down, reading over it, and when she got to the end, she looked over at him.

"Who's Thomas?"

"Someone from my past I thought was long gone…."

Tilting her head curiously, the woman put the letter back on his desk before moving around to sit on the edge of it.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"He was…is…my father."

"Wha…"

"Yeah. I thought he was dead, but apparently he's still kicking."

Snatching up the letter, Joker shoved it into his desk again and stood, pacing the room and muttering to himself. Jumping a bit when the office door burst open to reveal Tyler on the other side, Harley stood and walked over to said door.

"Now's not really a go-"

"Dad is alive."

Moving aside with a sigh, the Queen of Gotham watched her husband slowly turn and walk towards his brother.

"I'm well aware. Might I ask you HOW THE FUCK he knows who, and where, I am?"

"I didn't tell him, J. He came and found me, Mary must have blabbed while I was in another room!"

"God damn it, Tyler!"

"I'm sorry! I know how horrible he was to you, so why the hell would I tell him where to find you?!"

Growling, the pale man turned and drove his fist into the wall, leaving a decent mark in the drywall. Jumping again when she heard the loud thud, Harley huffed.

"Would ya'll PLEASE tell me what the FUCK is going on?"

Tyler turned his head towards her and sank down on the couch behind him.

"Our dad knows where he is, and is more than likely going to show up here at some point to hassle him."

"Your dad has to be ancient…"

Snorting, Joker sank down into his desk chair, ignoring the blood seeping from his knuckles.

"I don't think death itself could keep that man from being a colossal pain in my ass."

Blinking when a first aid kit appeared in front of him, and smiling a bit when Harley took his hand and started to gently clean the cuts, he looked back over at Tyler.

"If he shows up here, I will kill him if the need arises."

"I know, J. I just wanted to warn you…I'll go."

Before his brother could say anything, the man was up and out the door. Looking up at his wife as she continued to clean his hand, he sighed and shook his head.

"I really, REALLY hope he doesn't show up here."

"You're not still scared of him, are ya?"

"No. No I'm not scared of him…but that doesn't mean I want to deal with him."

Nodding, the woman put the first aid kit away and stood behind her husband, gently rubbing his shoulders.

 **AN: Hey guys! Sorry its been so long since I updated. A lot has been going on in my life recently, single and looking for a better job than what I'm doing now. I'm going to try to start writing and updating again, for those of you still following this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you gonna do if he does show up and tries to start shit?"

"He's ancient by now, Harls. I don't think he'd start shit, but who knows."

Grunting, the man got up and walked over to the window of his office, lifting an arm and leaning against the wall. Watching him, Harley gave a soft sigh and wrapped her arms around herself, hoping against hope that her husband wouldn't have to deal with his past. Over the next few months, things at the club continued as usual, the only exception being that Joker was more on edge than he normally was. One morning when she woke up before him, she entered the bathroom and pulled a small box from the cabinet with a sigh.

"Never thought I'd be doing this again…."

After a moment, she laid the small plastic stick on the counter next to the toilet and waited. Hearing her husband awakening in the bedroom, she got up and moved out, leaning on the wall.

"Mmf, Harley? What are you doing up so early?"

"I…I'm taking a test…"

"What?"

Joker immediately shot upright in bed and stared over at his Queen, his eyes slightly wider than usual. Biting her lip, Harley moved over and sat down on the bed next to him, reaching over and putting her hand on his leg.

"I been feelin' sick for about a month now…."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You've had more important things on your mind, puddin."

"Well…what'd it say?"

"I haven't looked…let's find out together?"

"Yeah…yeah okay."

Watching her get up, he licked his suddenly dry lips and waited for her to return with the small stick. In a few moments, she popped back out of the bathroom and sat down, taking his hand again. Holding the test between them in her palm, both looked down at the same time and stared, waiting for the lines to appear. When they did, the King and Queen of Gotham met each others eyes.

"Puddin?"

"Hm?"

"Guess we should start thinkin' of names again…"

"I…suppose so."

When his wife got up to dispose of the test, Joker flopped back on the bed, covering his face with his hands as he chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"You've ended up knocked up at the worst times imaginable, BOTH times."

Snorting, the woman threw a pillow from the couch at her husband's face, the man giving a soft 'oof' as it missed its mark and hit his stomach instead. Sitting up again, he smiled at her and stood, moving over to wrap his arms around her waist. Smiling back, she slipped hers around his neck and they met in a gentle kiss.

"I love you, puddin."

"Love you too, Harls."

Hearing a whine from the other room, the two clowns chuckled and grabbed the heavy chain leashes from the pegs in their bedroom and entered the living area. Shadow and Ivory sat, tails wagging in unison when they saw the leashes. The King and Queen took the wolves outside to use the bathroom, and then fed them breakfast downstairs in the main club area. As the wolves ate, Joker and Harley sat down in his office and he opened the laptop computer situated on his desk. Clicking through his emails, the King of Gotham sent out a few replies and then leaned back in his chair to pop his back.

"Still buggin ya, puddin?"

"Little bit, not near as bad as a few months ago."

Nodding, Harley moved over and kissed his cheek before exiting the man's office to collect the dishes from the wolves breakfast and return them to the kitchen. Blinking when his phone rang, Joker pulled it out of his pocket and peered at the small screen. Not recognizing the number, the man lifted a non-existent eyebrow and clicked the answer button.

"Hello?"

"So…the girl was right about your phone number. Hello, Jack."

"Who the fuck is this?"

"You don't recognize my voice, boy?"

For a moment, the clown froze, and then a low, angry growl escaped his throat into the phone.

"Who gave you this number."

"Your brother's old woman."

"Gonna have to have a chat with Mary about this…what do you want, old man?"

Grunting on the other end, the man spoke for a few moments, with Joker seething at the mere sound of his voice. When Harley re-entered the office, she stopped short at the look on her husband's face. As soon as the man on the other end of the phone stopped talking, Joker growled out a simple statement.

"DO NOT call me again, old man. And if you have the balls to show up here and try to interfere in my life, you will NOT survive it."

Not waiting for a response, Joker clicked the end button and sat the phone on his desk, folding his hands together in front of his mouth.

"Puddin?"

"That bitch that Tyler is married to gave my old man my number."

"That was him?"

"Unfortunately. Even the sound of his voice just pisses me off."

Wincing, she moved over and put her hands on his shoulders, squeezing a bit before sitting on the couch. The pair stayed in the office the rest of the day, with Ollivya and Todd joining them at one point for a bit. Shadow and Ivory curled together on the floor in front of Joker's desk, watching everyone who entered and exited with great curiosity and caution. Later on in the night, after the club opened, Joker seated himself in the VIP section and watched Harley in her cage, the wolves next to him, each with a head on one of his legs. The sight of the large animals caused a few of the patrons to leave in fear of being mauled. Grunting, the man scratched Shadow behind his ear and leaned back fully against the back of his booth.

"You okay, dad?"

Peering over when he heard Ollivya join him in the VIP section, he sent her a small smile.

"Yeah, everything's good."

"You're not a good liar…"

Grunting again, he turned his eyes away from his daughter, causing the girl to hold her hands up in surrender. Ivory scooted over and laid her head on Ollivya's lap and rolled onto her side. Laughing, the girl scratched the wolf on the chest and grinned when she let her tongue fall out of her mouth. Harley grinned over at them from her spot dancing, and shook her head a bit.

"I have to leave in a couple days to go back to school…"

"Ah, that's right. I briefly forgot you weren't back for good."

Ollivya looked over at him again and let out a sigh, shaking her head she moved to stand only to have Joker place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Livvy. I've been preoccupied."

"Obviously."

"How about we go out for dinner tomorrow night before you leave? I know your mother has some news to tell everyone anyways."

Chuckling when his daughter lifted an eyebrow, he looked over at her fully.

"What kinda news?"

"You'll find out tomorrow night, along with everyone else."

Huffing, Ollivya crossed her arms and sat back against the booth behind her. Climbing down out of her cage, Harley made her way over to them, and Shadow moved when she went to sit down in her husband's lap.

"Hey Livvy! What you two talkin' about over here?"

"Nothing really, he said you had news for all of us."

Shooting her husband a look, the Queen of Gotham shook her head before grinning at her daughter.

"He's not wrong! Puddin, we should just tell her now."

"That's up to you, Harls."

Standing, she grabbed Joker's hand and pulled him to his feet, motioning Ollivya to follow them into the man's office. Once they were there, the three sat down and Harley turned to their daughter with a grin.

"Livvy…the big news is…you're going to be a sister."

"Wha…you're…REALLY?!"

The woman nodded enthusiastically, neither woman noticing the King of Gotham roll his eyes as he leaned back against the couch. The pair of mother and daughter met in a giddy hug as he watched them with a small smile. Releasing her mother, Ollivya darted over and hugged Joker as well, the man chuckling at her excitement.

"Do you guys think it'll be a boy or girl this time?"

While Harley and their daughter discussed the woman's pregnancy, the King of Gotham stood and stared out the window of his office, his blue eyes locking on wisps of smoke wafting through the crowd. Growling at the familiar smoke, he moved to the closet and grabbed a mini flamethrower before exiting the office. Harley and Ollivya stood up and watched him, and when the woman's eyes landed on the smoke, she gasped a bit.

"Not again…"


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom?"

Grunting, Harley stood up and watched Joker move through the crowd, the small weapon concealed within his sleeve. Ollivya stood as well and looked over, only barely seeing the smoke moving through the crowd.

"I don't get it…what's he doing?"

About the time that her daughter finished speaking, one of the smoke wisps solidified into a being, and Joker pulled the flamethrower from his sleeve. The sudden, and large, flame caused patrons to scream and start running for the doors as the man let out an otherworldly scream and burst into smoke again.

"What the fuck!"

"Wish we could tell you, Livvy!"

Croc and Katana, hearing the commotion from their place outside the doors, turned and entered the building. When the large man moved to assist Joker, he was met in the chest by an invisible force and flung back through the office window. Harley and Ollivya ducked out of the way as he collided with the wall, before moving to his aid.

"What the hell are these things!"

Joker growled, and fired off another burst from his flamethrower, only to be struck from behind and sent stumbling forward. Slicing through an alcohol bottle, Katana pressed the button on the flamethrower, catching her sword on fire. The clown and sword-wielder stood back to back, watching their phantom-esque enemies closely, waiting for one to make a move. Joker didn't have to wait long, as one of them surged forward, taking solid form just before they collided. Lifting his hand, the King of Gotham unleashed a flame directly down his assailants throat. Instead of bursting into smoke like it had done when Diablo had caught it from the back with fire, the enemy let out a scream and backed away, holding its throat. Katana moved over and helped pull Joker to his feet where he'd toppled over when he and the smoke entity had collided, the pair watching as their enemy slowly sank to the ground and fell over, retaining his solid form as the others vanished out the door as smoke.

"What the fuck…"

Moving from the office, Harley and Ollivya rushed to the man's side, with his wife wrapping him in a tight hug. Grunting, he put an arm around her shoulders and stared at the being now laying dead on the ground.

"You killed it…"

"Yeah. Apparently a fireball down the throat will kill these things just like anyone else."

After dousing the flames on her sword, Katana sheathed it and knelt next to the fallen creature, muttering to herself in Japanese. Looking up, the woman stood and turned to face Joker, face even less amused than usual.

"Who have you angered?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You are being hunted by Enenra…"

"What the fuck is that?"

"A smoke demon."

Grunting, the man moved to kick the body in front of him, only to have it crumble into ashes.

"It takes someone very powerful to control these creatures, Joker. You have angered someone you should not have angered."

Growling, the clown turned and ushered everyone into his office. Once seated, Katana explained that an Enenra was a smoke demon from Japanese lore that were VERY hard to actually destroy.

"The one you killed must have been weak. Newly created."

"Great…so now I have fuckin' demons after me? What else is gonna try and take me out, mother nature herself?"

Leaning back, the man let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair before settling forward again. Reaching over, Harley took his hand and gave it a light squeeze before jumping as the office door slammed open. Aiming his gun at the open door, Joker only lowered his arm when he saw Todd standing, holding his head in confusion.

"What the heck happened in here? One minute I'm heading this way, the next I'm waking up OUTSIDE with a splitting headache!"

Getting up, Ollivya led her fiance outside the office and tried to explain what had happened. Hissing at a sudden pain in his leg, Joker peered down at the appendage in question and rolled his pant leg up. Staring him right in the face, was a large, black bruise that covered nearly his entire shin.

"What the hell…"

"It has started…"

Every eye in the room shifted to Katana as she spoke, sheathing her sword after cleaning residual alcohol from the blade.

"What has?"

"Whoever you have angered, has instructed the demons to slowly destroy your body and take your soul."

"Have to have a soul to…"

Stopping short at the look on the Japanese woman's face, Joker cleared his throat and let his pant leg drop again. Over the next hour, Katana gave them all the information on the creatures she had, and vowed to do her best to help defeat them.

"So fire is their weakness…we know that…but it has to be inside the physical body for it to actually kill them."

Rubbing his neck, the King of Gotham leaned back in his chair, and ran his hands through his hair. Harley stood behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, looking over at the others within the office.

"Can we hide from them?"

"I have never heard of anyone evading them…but it might be a possibility."

Grunting, the man stood up and paced around his office, muttering to himself as the others continued to discuss plans and strategies for taking out the new enemy threatening them. Harley, after everyone excused themselves from the office, stood and grabbed her husband's arm to stop his pacing. As soon as he turned to face her, she slipped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest.

"Harley…"

"Don't worry, puddin. We'll beat these things."

Letting out a sigh, Joker wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm aware."

Smiling up at him, the Queen of Gotham put a hand behind his neck and pulled him down into a quick kiss.

"I love you, Puddin."

"Love you too, Harls."

Releasing her husband's neck, Harley straightened his suit jacket and sent him a reassuring smile. The King of Gotham smiled back, it was barely the upwards twitch of one corner of his mouth, but his wife caught it regardless. Exiting the office, the pair of clowns moved upstairs to their apartment after making sure the club was properly closed down and secured. Watching as Joker vanished into the bathroom, as well as hearing the shower turn on, Harley went into the bedroom and rifled through her dresser. It wasn't long before she found what she'd been searching for, and when her husband exited the bathroom in his sleep pants, a non-existent eyebrow shot up.

The woman was dressed in one of the nicer lingerie sets she owned, one that her husband had bought for her before the bat had taken her to Bell Reve. It was blood red and made of satin with black lace trim.

"Well…this is a pleasant surprise…"

"After all the shit that went on downstairs, ya look like you could use some TLC."

Grinning widely, Joker moved forward and his wife grabbed the waist of his pants and pulled him closer to the bed. Easily stepping to the edge of said bed, he watched as Harley slowly lowered his pants. Smiling up at him, she pushed them down his legs and he stepped out of them. Standing, the Queen of Gotham moved around him and pushed against his chest. Taking her hint, the man laid down and scooted back until his head was on the pillow and his wife was straddling his waist.

"Have I told you lately how fucking beautiful you are, Harls?"

Grinning down at him, Harley felt his hands running up her legs to her hips, where his long fingers easily untied the sides of her underwear. Grabbing his wrists, she lifted his hands over his head and leaned forward with a laugh. The pair met in a surprisingly gentle kiss, with her releasing his hands after a few moments to allow him to pull her closer. Growling as she shifted her weight on top of him, Joker tried to roll them so he was on top, but was stopped by a hand against his chest.

"Not yet…"

Slipping from her place straddling his hips, the woman tossed her untied underwear to the floor, and soon, the frilly bra joined it, and she climbed back up onto the bed. Meeting him in a brief kiss again, she slowly slid down his body, lips ghosting over his pale flesh. The man let out another throaty growl and peered down at his wife through half-closed eyes. Looking up and seeing the look on his face caused a grin to curl Harley's lips, and within a few seconds, took him in her mouth with a groan.

"Fuck…"

Slowly, she started to bob her head, hands gripping her husband's thighs. Low growls escaped his throat as a hand moved down to gently grip her hair. After a few more moments, he pulled gently and Harley lifted her head and peered up at him.

"Puddin?"

Instead of replying with words, the man gripped her arm and pulled her up to meet him in a fiery kiss before rolling them finally. His hands gripped her hips and he shifted his position slightly before easing forward and slipping into her with a low hiss. Reaching up, Harley slipped a hand into his neon green hair and pulled him down into a kiss as he started up a slow pace with his hips. Nibbling on his lower lip, the woman let out a low groan and dug the nails of one hand into his shoulder.

Joker growled against his wife's neck, his fingers digging into her hips as his pace increased, the adrenaline from downstairs slowly leaking into their movements. Harley leaned up and bit down on his ear, causing another low growl to escape him.

"Don't be gentle, ya ain't gonna break me."

Taking her words to heart, the man unleashed his full potential on his wife, causing a loud scream to erupt from her throat. Her hand left his hair and the nails of both hands dug into his shoulders, drawing blood. Peering down into her eyes, his lips twitched up into a wide smile before catching her in a rough kiss. The pair seemed to lose track of time, and by the time they both reached their peak and settled into bed to sleep, the sun was visible on the horizon line.

AN: Here's chapter 8 guys! I hope you enjoyed, and I apologize about the shorter length. I will continue to update when I can, but I started a new job and am working 6 nights a week! Actually finished this chapter AT work!


End file.
